


I Want Every Part of You

by autisticanakin



Series: Drabbles of the Old Republic [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticanakin/pseuds/autisticanakin
Summary: Zora and Andronikos spend their first night together intimately.





	I Want Every Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> Zora is a trans woman who has chosen not to fully physically transition.

“You are lovely,” Andronikos said, knee wedging between Zora’s legs as he realized, her length hard against him. 

She wrapped herself around him, dangerously close to a hug, but he lifted her up, ripping off her lower robes audibly before wrapping her legs around him.

Zora was breathless, mind whirling, struggling to keep up with his movements, yet still they synced together perfectly. She took the opportunity once she had it to press her mouth at his throat, sucking hard enough to make him grunt, biting down just hard enough to bruise, energy coursing through her veins at leaving a mark on him. And only she could do it. Only she. She laved her tongue across the bite, and Andronikos soon enough pulled her head back.

“Touch me,” Zora frowned at him as he began teasing. Andronikos chuckled.

“You’re a demanding one.” 

She grinned.

“You say that as if you don’t want it,” she purred, and found herself the target at a nearly unbearable, intense gaze.

“I want every part of you.” Andronikos’s voice was sincere, promising. She groaned.

“I don’t play easy,” Zora stroked her hand across his, reaching for fingertips. He laughed this time. Really, truly laughed, and Zora  _ loved  _ the sound of it.

“You have never made anything easy for me, Zora,” he growled her name, but before he could say more her, soft, full lips crashed against his rough, thin ones, sucking the bottom into her mouth, nipping before he retaliated, his bare hands caressing the back of her bare thighs before digging into her ass. She gasped against his mouth, chest arching against him.

“No, I expect things are getting hard,” she emphasizing by grinding against him, and he closed his eyes.

She frowned when he dropped her back to her feet. Had she gone too far? But no… Andronikos was getting to his knees in front of her, and Zora swore the image would be locked in her mind forever; A man, kneeling before her, his eyes dark with desire and stripping the rest of her bare. 

Andronikos didn’t have hair long enough to steady herself with a grip to, and he was licking across her now. Her back arched, or tried to. He had his forearm across his lower stomach, keeping her pinned there.

Zora shivered and he took her cock into his mouth. She struggled to keep focus as his mouth began working her with an expertise that informed Zora he had some experience sucking cocks.  She found a certain delight in that information.

She was smaller than many thanks to the herbs and alchemy she’d used over the years to soothe her self image, but Andronikos still seemed satisfied by what she offered, his head bobbing along her shaft at a demanding pace, making her head swim.

“Andronikos,” she said weakly. He continued, faster. She wasn’t able to give any more of a warning when she came into his mouth. He groaned as he swallowed, and Zora whimpered at the sound of it. 

She hadn’t had this in so long. 

Her legs were unsteady, but Andronikos held her safe and solid even as he rose back to his feet, wiping his mouth. She leaned towards him, and this kiss was soft, slower, exploring her taste.

Her hand found his bulge, and gripped him just short of painful.

“No,” he moved the hand away, “Not yet. I need inside you.”

Zora hesitated for just a moment before she remembered who she was with. Reassurance swam through her - they could stop if she wanted, this was a man who would hold her through the night, many nights, nothing more, with no complaints.

Zora gripped at his cloth shirt, mind conjuring up heady images of the act, making her cock twitch again in interest as the blood rushed through her veins.

“Fuck me,”Zora said, the authoritative tone she reserved for underlings. Andronikos raised an eyebrow, but he seemed pleased enough that Zora didn’t feel guilty for it.

“Come,” he said, reaching a hand to her. Warmth at the gesture made her blush when she took his hand, and he began leading her to her own chambers.


End file.
